ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLR8 (Richard 10)
XLR8 is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has a grey, red eyes and dark red and stripes. XLR8 wears the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on his chest. In The Legendatrix, XLR8's color scheme is changed, making his armor, hands, wheels, and tail stripes black, his arms and legs grey, his tail and face red, and his chest around his Alpha-Omegatrix white. In Alpha-Omegaverse, XLR8 now has green armor, red chest arms, legs, X on visor, and tail stripes. He also now has a yellow face. He wears the Alpha-Omegaverse device on his chest. Powers XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centripetal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. XLR8's sharp scissor-like claws can also cut through many objects. XLR8 can rapidly kick enemies, attack enemies with his tail, run in a circle to damage any enemies in his path, create a sonic boom, dash forward through enemies, and rapidly attack all enemies nearby by dashing to them. XLR8 is able to accelerate so fast that time appears to stop completely to him. XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about the same as an average normal human. XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never showed this weakness. Richard 10 *In The Evil Within, XLR8 was used to chase after Drahcir as Fast Track. Alpha-Omegaverse Present *In The Coming of Excambalir, XLR8 was used to chase Shadow. *In The Tetramand Rule, XLR8 is used to fight Dr. Ammunition's robot. Flashbacks *In The Chicken or The Egg, XLR8 is used in a flashback to chace Liam's Buglizard. He accidentally bumped into the Sombreano, and gained the DNA for RichardTaco. Appearances Richard 10 *The Evil Within *The Legendatrix (2x; by 10-year-old Richard) Alpha-Omegaverse Present *The Coming of Excambalir *The Tetramand Rule Alpha-Omegaverse Flashbacks *The Chicken or The Egg Trivia *Three times he was used, he was used with Fasttrack. *In Intergalactic Encounters, XLR8 is replaced by Diesel and Lightning Bulb. Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Gray Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens